paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trooper
Trooper is a male Chocolate Labrador who was created by/designed by SmokythePolicePup. He is the brother of Darwin, father of Yukio, and the little cousin of Danny, Zuma, Primrose, Sonar, Maya, and Nixie. A little while after Nixie was born, Samantha and Zane were surprised to hear Samantha's brother and his wife were expecting a pup of their own. A couple months later, they welcomed little Trooper into the family. Zuma was so excited to see his new cousin that he made time to play with him whenever he wasn't on a mission. He was the first pup Trooper saw when he opened his eyes. Ever since that day, Zuma has been Trooper's idol and he would visit him at the Lookout when he got older. One day, Trooper heard about a sick kid in the hospital, so he visited and played with the boy and kept him company until he got better. Seeing how much of an impact Trooper had on the boy, his parents signed him up to volunteer as a therapy pup at the hospital. When he got older, he decided to become a seeing-eye dog for a 10 year old blind boy. The boy's parents adopted him and he loves helping the boy get around. Trooper is a chocolate labrador with light brown fluffy fur. He has Jade green eyes and wears a dark blue collar. He is about half the size of Zuma and has a small dark-brown birthmark on his back left paw. At the Adventure Bay Hospital, Trooper is required to wear a red cross pin on his collar so hospital staff knows why he's there. He leaves it at the hospital when he goes home. Trooper is an energetic, playful pup. When he was born, Zuma always loved playing with him and as Trooper got bigger, he started to idolize his older cousin and loves going to the Lookout and play with him and hear stories about his missions. Trooper loves the company of humans and likes to make them happy. Because of this, his parents signed him up to be a therapy pup at a children's hospital. The children love him. Trooper is full of energy and loves to play. His favorite things to do are chase his tail and wrestle. By Me: Canon: (In Chronological Order) *Darwin's Adoption *Trooper's Jealousy *Trooper's Job *Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare *Lean on Me (Song Article) *Darwin’s Halloween *Pups and the Green Christmas *Pups and the Special Day *Yukio's Origin (cameo) *Trooper’s Christmas Non-Canon: *The Legend of Kailey: Majora's Mask By Others: *Pups and The Labrador Christmas *Trooper's Christmas Miracle *PAW patrol Undertale *Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn *A Service Dog Christmas *Pups and The Present Drive *Pups and the crippled *All smashed up *Total Drama *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) *Pokémon Sun: Adventures in Alola! Collabs: Random: *Trooper idolizes Zuma so much that he sometimes copies him by saying "dude" a lot. *He volunteers as a therapy pup as a little pup and when he gets older, he becomes a seeing-eye dog for a 10 year old boy. (credit goes to Zumarocks3390 for suggesting the seeing-eye dog job) *Like his cousin, he is an expert at Pup Pup Boogie and to everyone's surprise, actually beat Zuma in a one-on-one match. *His favorite toy is the blue squeaking bone chew toy Samantha and Zane got for him when he was born. *His best friend Darwin was adopted by his parents when Darwin's parents died. *His trainee is Service. He trains her on being a therapy pup taking her to hospitals to comfort sick people and after training, he and Narwal buy her lunch. He also trains Mint to be a service pup spoiling him just as much as Service. *His hyperness and cheerful attitude was inspired by my nephew's personality. *He has a black birthmark on his back-left paw. *His favorite flowers are daffodils which Narwal brought him on their first date. *Trooper hates bratwursts as seen in Trooper's Jealousy. *He won an award for "Favorite New OC" in the 2016 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards. *Credit for the infobox goes to MidnightCollies. *Trooper and Narwal adopt Yukio in Trooper’s Christmas. Friends: *Darwin (Also adopted brother) *Thatcher *Nikola *Token Nicknames: *Zuma calls him "little dude". *Primrose calls him "Little T" and "Troop" Crush: Trooper met and developed a crush on Narwal. Whenever they go on dates or simply hang out, Trooper gets super shy but he couldn't think of a better pup to spend the rest of his life with. Those two met while playing at the park as puppies. While playing, Narwal kisses Trooper. Over time they fell apart as friends because Narwal didn't like him back then and then a while passes before they meet again. They don't realize they are one another until Narwal falls for Trooper. Family: *Narwal- Boyfriend/Mate *Yukio- Son *Unnamed Mother *Hayward- Father *Darwin- Best Friend/Brother *Hattie- Sister-in-law *Samantha- Aunt *Zane- Uncle *Danny- Cousin *Victoria- Cousin-in-Law *DJ- Second Cousin *Tori- Second Cousin *Jay- Second Cousin *BJ- Second Cousin *Tera- Second Cousin *Zuma- Cousin *Princess- Cousin-in-Law *Primrose- Cousin *Sonar- Cousin *Nixie- Cousin *Maya- Cousin *Vito- Cousin What do you like about Trooper? He's Zuma's cousin He's a therapy/Seeing-eye Pup He's energetic Everything! Other (answer in the comments) Trooper2.jpg|My New OC Trooper! trooper__by_blackout1012.png|Trooper~!!------Gift Art by Blackout1012 santas_trooper2.jpg|Santa's Trooper-----Gift Art by Blackout1012 Trooper GIFT.jpeg|Trooper------Gift Art by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Troopergift.jpeg|Trooper!-----Christmas gift from SunnyPuppy45 CommTrooper.png|Trooper!-------Amazing commission by 258raindrop Snivy.jpeg|Trooper as a Snivy in Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon! They have the same personality lol IMG 20151229 235202.jpg|Trooper and his big cousin Danny---------Request done by Zumarocks3390 Trooper gift from Alex.jpg|If Trooper joined the military-----Gift Art from Chaseisonthecase trooper screenshot.png|Trooper~!!------my first screenshot of him Request by Animal.jpg|Smoky and Trooper screenshot~!!---------request done by Animalpup Mer(Other) kindlephoto-3932231.jpg|Trooper taking one of his trainees, Service, to the beach------drwn by Animalpup Puppy commission.png|Narwal giving Trooper a flower at the park--------Commission by Puppylove5 Happy valentines day -4.png|Trooper and Narwal <3 ----------Valentines Day gift art by Sarah the FBI Pup Drawing (5).png|Trooper painting-------Gift Art by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue Trooper.jpg|An adorable picture of Trooper ------- Gift Art from Chasebuddy22 cm__sunset_secrets_by_midnightcollies-daakz1w.jpg|Trooper and Narwal on a picnic date~!! ---------------------Commission by MidnightCollies IMG 20160803 123051.jpg|Trooper! --------------- Request by Leahyjobs200 trooper_by_lavendersnow03-daa80xw.jpg|Trooper! --------- Request by LavenderSnow03 on DA Trooper Gift for Dan.png|Trooper headshot by Chase the police pup555 Birthday Gift For SmokythePolicePup.png|Antro-trooper listening to music with a Red Sox shirt on-------Birthday Gift from Thunderbird1InternationalRescue Smoky and trooper.jpeg|Smoky and Trooper!----------Request drawn by Owenthepup121 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Puppies Category:First gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Males Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Zuma's Family Category:Relatives Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Gay Pups Category:Gay Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:SmokythePolicePup's Main Pup Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup